


Sexting

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! I was wondering if you would write me a Crowley Smut :D I have this great idea, well it was a dream! Okay here it is… I was wondering if you could write where the reader was taking nudes to her ex boyfriend because he keeps saying if she does that they’ll get back together but they don’t so Crowley catches her taking nudes in the bathroom and they have sex while taking pictures and send them to her ex boyfriend. Thank you so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting

Warnings: Taking nudes/pics of sexual acts, low self esteem, language, smut

Fic:

The sound of a camera shutter snapping closed sounds from your phone. You turn just slightly, trying to find the perfect angle to show off your best features before you snap another picture. Frowning at the picture that pops up on the screen, you strike a new pose and try again.

“What do you think you’re doing Love?” Crowley’s voice asks from behind you.

“Shit,” you say, dropping your phone on the bathroom counter and instantly covering yourself the best you can, “What the Hell are you doing here?”

“I came to find you, but you weren’t in your room,” Crowley explains, “That’s when I heard that bloody camera of yours snap, snap, snapping away.”

“Yeah, well, that doesn’t give you permission to barge in here,” you tell him.

“You’re doing it for him aren’t you?” Crowley asks. You can hear the agitation behind his words.

“It’s none of your damn business,” you answer, “Can you hand me a towel, or you know, just leave?” He opts for the first suggestion. Reaching to his side, he pulls your towel from the rack and hands it to you, all the while keeping his eyes glued on yours. You quickly wrap the towel around your body and hold it tight.

“Let me make it my business,” Crowley suggests, “That bloody fool was never good enough for you in the first place, so why are you doing this.”

“I’m the one who’s not good enough for him, that’s why he broke up with me,” you reply, “He said if I send him some nude pictures of myself, we’d get back together.”

“Don’t ever say you’re not good enough,” Crowley tells you.

“But it’s true,” you say, “Why else would he promise we’d get back together, but keep putting it off?”

“Y/N?” Crowley begins slowly, “How many times have you done this?”

“I don’t know, several times, maybe more,” you answer.

“Y/N, you have to stop this,” Crowley tells you. He takes a step towards you and places a hand on each of your arms. “He’s using you,” Crowley continues, “Don’t you see that? You deserve so much better than this.”

“What do you care?” you ask.

“I know you think I’m just some demon, but I like to consider you my friend and as such, I hate to see someone use you like this,” Crowley says, “You’re smart and talented and funny. If he can’t see that, then he isn’t worth your time. Your phone vibrates on the counter and you look over your shoulder to see your ex’s picture flash across the screen.

“Do you really mean that?” you ask, turning your attention back to Crowley.

“Would I lie to you Love?” Crowley asks.

“Yes,” you answer, making you both laugh.

“Well I wouldn’t lie about this,” Crowley assures you. You give him a half hearted smile. Your phone begins vibrating again and this time it draws Crowley’s attention. He frowns as he sees your ex’s face. “That bloody moron just won’t leave you alone will he?” Crowley asks.

“He’s pretty persistent,” you respond. Crowley reaches out and snatches your phone from the counter. You watch as he unlocks your phone and begins reading your latest texts. “This man is detestable,” Crowley growls as he reads the messages, “I should tear his bloody eyes out.”

“Is he still asking for pictures?” you ask, already knowing the answer.

“Yes,” Crowley answers, “Perhaps if he wants nudes, I should give them to him.”

“What are you talking about?” you ask.

“Let me have your phone for a little while and I don’t think he’ll be bothering you anymore,” Crowley suggests.

“Absolutely not,” you tell him, “I’m not letting you take my phone just so you can send my ex a bunch of dick pics … though I would like to get back at him.”

“Would you like me to help?” Crowley asks. He moves closer and you lean back against the counter. 

“How would you help exactly?” you question.

“Any way you like Love,” Crowley takes another step forward and you don’t protest. He places his hands on the counter to either side of your body, caging you between himself and the counter. Without hesitating, you reach for him with both hands, your towel falling from your body. Crowley’s hands find their way to your lower back, pulling you against him as he presses his lips to yours. You run your hands up his chest and over his shoulders, tilting your head to deepen the kiss. One of Crowley’s hands slides up your back and neck before slipping into your hair.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” you ask, breaking the kiss, “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Crowley tells you, “Trust me, I do.” Crowley snaps his fingers and his clothing disappears. Before you get the chance to see him, he turns you around to face the mirror and presses himself up against your back. He’s already half hard, his cock pressing against your ass. You moan as he grinds himself against you, growing harder by the second. Your head tilts back against his shoulder and you reach behind you, threading your fingers through his hair.

You groan as your phone begins buzzing again. Crowley grabs the phone again and opens it to read the new message. “He’s starting to get on my nerves,” Crowley growls, “If he really wants pictures, I’m going to give them to him.” Crowley pulls away from you and takes his cock in his hand, stroking himself until he’s rock hard. You watch him smirk as he takes a picture of his hard length. “There,” he announces as he sends the picture, “I’m sure he’ll enjoy that.”

Crowley tosses the phone back onto the counter before reaching for you again. He turns you to face the counter again as he pulls your hips towards him. You place your hands on the countertop, watching Crowley in the mirror as his hands roam up your body. He cups your breasts in his hands and kneads the flesh as he thrusts his hips forward. You moan as his hard cock slides through your damp folds.

Your phone buzzes again and you reach to open it. Crowley’s hips thrust forward again and again, his tip hitting your clit each time. A gasp escapes your lips as he rolls your nipples between his fingers. “He wants to know why the fuck I’m sending him a picture of a dick,” you say, reading the text.

“Tell him it’s the cock that’s about to fuck you until you can’t remember your own name,” Crowley instructs. You type out the message and send it, your pussy aching the whole time. He made you so wet and you needed to feel him inside you.

“Crowley, please,” you beg. He doesn’t make you wait any longer. In one swift movement, he thrusts into you, his cock stretching you and filling you to the hilt. “Crowley, yes!” you cry out as you push back onto him. You love the way he feels inside you, his thick cock fitting perfectly.

“Hand me the phone,” Crowley requests. You hand it over and Crowley rewards you. He begins thrusting, slow and rough. Each thrust has him hitting your g-spot with precision. He places a hand on your lower back as he continues moving inside you. The sound of your phone taking pictures joins the sound of your moans and Crowley’s grunts.

Crowley keeps his thrusts even and slow, though you beg him for more. You slump down against the counter, the new angle giving Crowley better leverage. “Oh fuck,” Crowley groans, continuing to take pictures, “I might have to keep some of these.” You moan at the thought of Crowley getting off on pictures of him fucking you.

“Crowley,” you moan, “I need you to stop taking pictures and fuck me.” He grants you request easily. Your phone lands on the counter top beside you as Crowley grips both of your hips roughly. Without missing a beat, his pace picks up. He pulls you back onto him as he thrusts forward, pushing him deep inside you again and again.

Your hands slide over the smoother countertop, searching for something to hold on to but finding nothing. “Fuck, Y/N,” Crowley grunts. His fingertips dig into the skin of your hips as he fucks you senseless.

“Oh Crowley,” you moan as your stomach knots and your walls grow tight around his throbbing cock.

“Fuck, that’s it,” Crowley praises, “You feel so fucking good.” Looking up at the mirror, you watch as Crowley loses himself. You’d never seen him this way, so lost in a feeling or sensation. He draws his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes lock on yours.

“Crowley, cum inside me, please,” you beg. You needed to feel his cock pulses inside you, his cum leak out of you.

“I will,” Crowley promises, “But I want you to cum first. I want to feel that tight little pussy of yours squeeze my big, thick cock. Do it, cum for me, cum around my cock.”

“Crowley!” you cry out as he brings you to climax, almost on command. Your back arches and your toes curl as your walls clamp down around him. Crowley cums right after you, your name falling from his lips along with a string of curses as his cock pulses against your walls and spills ribbon after ribbon of cum inside you.

Crowley’s hands slide up your body and pull you against him, his cock still buried deep inside you. His arms wrap around your waist as he nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck, his stubble tickling your skin as he kisses you.

“Thank you Crowley,” you say as you reach behind you with one hand and thread your fingers through his hair, “I needed that.”

“My pleasure Darling,” he responds, “You know, this would take a good picture.” You smile at the idea. Reaching for your phone, you only now realize that your phone had been buzzing the whole time. You aim the camera at the mirror and take a few shots, hoping one would come out halfway decent.

As soon as you go back to the conversation with your ex, you see all the pictures Crowley had sent along with all the responses from your ex. Crowley was right, you might have to keep some of these. Picture after picture showed his cock disappearing into your pussy again and again. Your ex seemed furious, text after text asking who Crowley was and what gave you the right to send him pictures like that.

“Give me your phone Love,” Crowley demands. You hand it to him and watch as he types, his arms still around you.

The name’s Crowley he types before he hits send, Y/N’s told me what you’ve done to her and it isn’t going to happen anymore. Crowley pulls out of you, his cum dripping down your thigh.

“I just want to take one last picture,” Crowley says. He helps you up onto the counter and asks you to spread your legs, you roll your eyes as you realize what he’s doing, but you oblige him. Crowley takes the picture and sends it.

Y/N is mine now, do you understand? He texts You will delete every last picture she has ever sent you, including these. You will never send her another text, never talk to her, never so much as look in her direction. If I find out that you have gone against my instructions, I will personally hunt you down, and trust me, that is not something you want.

Crowley takes a moment before handing your phone back to you. “You deserve so much better,” Crowley says as he moves to stand between your legs.

“Thank you,” you whisper before kissing him on the cheek.

“I should probably go, Moose and Squirrel will be wondering where I got off to,” Crowley says, “You should join us when you’re ready.”

“I guess I’ll see you in a minute then,” you tell him. Crowley nods before snapping his fingers, his clothing reappearing.

“I’ll see you in a minute,” Crowley says. He leans in to kiss your cheek before snapping again. This time he disappears, leaving you alone. You turn your phone in your hand a few times before deciding to open it back up.

You wondered what he had done after sending that message to your ex. Noting was added to the conversation, not that you could see anyway. You back out of the conversation and look at your list of recent contacts, the most recent message sent to the number 666. Without hesitation, you open the conversation to see what he had sent himself.

To your surprise, it’s only one picture, and not one of the dirtier ones. The image shows you standing with Crowley behind you, his arms wrapped around your waist and his face nestled into the crook of your neck, your hand weaved into his hair. Out of all of the pictures he could have chosen, this is the one he chose to keep for himself. The thought of it makes you smile.


End file.
